thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffanie
The Truth About Tiffanie So I thought I'd take the time to explain everything I know about Tiffanie including what I just found out 3 minutes ago. Basically, I lost connection in the middle of a heroes of might and magic 5 game and now I'm waiting for my friends to finish. Starts out in 2003. I was big on Wc3 back then and played a lot of custom maps. One of those maps was a role playing map. Went to the forum for that RP and it was my first forum, in 2003 when TFT came out, a second RP came out that was even bigger and had a huge forum not unlike the TLDR. Tiffanie was back then known as TheBlackMage. Can't really remember what was going on at this point much but I know that he started getting involved in making RP maps himself and learning WC3 triggers. Anyway eventually that forum closed down but TBM made his own RP map that become popular and was played quite a bit. By this time its 2004 and WoW is comming out soon. WoW comes out, eventually WC3 rping dies and dota takes over pretty much everything. TBM at this point has quite a bit of developing skills from making WC3 maps and get involved in WoW private servers. He makes his own at one point and I was a GM on it for a small time before he faked a cease and desist letter to make it seem like Blizzard shut him down because he gets bored with it. I can assume that at this point the server he's had all these years was up but probably hadn't been hosting TheTLDR yet. Sometime in 2005 I am guessing whoever was in charge of the early TLDR somehow found Tiffanie and by whatever means got him to host the TLDR on his server. One day he decided to link me to the forum so that's how I found it personally. During this time TBM is still in the private server business (which makes a shit ton of money through donations that isn't reported or taxed or anything). I don't expect you guys to know much about it but apparently he met a famous private server developer named Burlex (famous as in he actually develops instead of jacking off and stealing code like most people who call themselves developers do in the private server area). Anyway he changes his name to Trelorn and becomes a pretty good developer, eventually becoming a dev for the famous WoWScape server which was the top one for the longest time and also made almost 17k a month or some crazy shit. Trelorn had his own battleground server there but after finding out that the owner was buying treadmills and ipods and funeral services using donation money, he left and made his own server, World of Murlocs, hosted on the same server as the TLDR. WoM became pretty popular and because of its aggressive relationship with WoWscape they ddosed each other back and forth thus resulting in TLDR downtimes (this takes place in 2008). Eventually Trelorn dissapears from the server after a running a pretty good server because of it's unique pvp server that had instant 70 characters where you got gear through PvP and thus attracted a lot of wow retail players who enjoyed things like the test server. It had an active player count of around 1200 on at once which is incredible for a private server. I was arguably one of the best on there and was pretty famous but that's another story. Anyway eventually Trelorn dissapears and apparently uses the donation money to buy shit for his retail account and his friends but that's unconfirmed. so its late 2008 or 2009 or some shit and someone else who had a WoW server decided to try and get all the players with no server now and made WoWLegacy and made the same servers that WoM had. one of my friends from WoM became an owner and eventually after achieving Legendary status once again, I became a GM there. TBM came back under a new name "Valroft" and developed for WoWLegacy off and on so we were both on staff but never really talked to him. I eventually quit along with with my other friend who was GM and they took away our vent server admin but I had back up accounts so we gave vent server admin to the rest of our e-posse and went and deleted everything on a server with around 50 people on at one time and then we left. my other friend is still admin there though and he said that Tiffanie has been gone for 4 weeks from developing and also hasn't been on AIM for the same time so he either just abandoned or maybe he died I dunno. Either way his absence probably has to do with the payment. Though if anyone checked you could see that there was a website for a private server being hosted on the tldr server. going to write my memoir soon so this was good practice Category:TLDR Members